The purpose of this project is to translate a successful program of neurocognitive for children in the child welfare system, ages 6 years 6 months to 11 years 11 months, who have a diagnosis of FAS or ARND into a community based mental health clinic. Four overriding objectives guide this project: 1 Replicate a comprehensive treatment strategy for children in the child welfare system with FAS/ARND and their families in a community based setting. 2 Expand the data pool regarding neuro-developmental characteristics of children with FAS/ARND. 3 Improve the physical, cognitive, emotional and social development and reduce secondary complications for children enrolled in the project. 4 Disseminate information and materials that will promote the replication of the program in other communities across the nation. We will enroll 40 children from Central Illinois who are in the child welfare system and who have a diagnosis of FAS or ARND. All children and their families enrolled in the program will receive therapeutic interventions at the Central Illinois Behavioral Health Clinic. These interventions will be a replication of the neurocognitive habilitation and parent psychoeducation program developed at Children's Research Triangle. Families enrolled in the program, as compared to families in the original control group, will show: higher rates of entry into prevention and treatment services, higher rates of return visits for follow up, a longer period of retention in prevention and treatment services, higher rates of utilization of tertiary community services, a greater satisfaction with services, higher levels of perception of parenting competency, decreased levels of parenting stress, and increased levels of positive feelings toward the child. Children enrolled in the program will demonstrate higher levels of cognitive development, neurobehavioral control and school performance with lower levels of secondary conditions. Fidelity testing will reveal that the model of neurocognitive habilitation is a replicable program of treatment for children with FAS/ARND, and training curricula and treatment manuals will be prepared for distribution to allow for further replication in communities across the country.